


The Sun's Life

by ShepardKreme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepardKreme/pseuds/ShepardKreme
Summary: Kuja         Lawful goodgod of creation, wisdom, fire, the sunmost-followed elemental deity of the Races' pantheon as they are the god of creation.
Collections: The Mythology of the Sanctuary





	The Sun's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Kuja Lawful good
> 
> god of creation, wisdom, fire, the sun
> 
> most-followed elemental deity of the Races' pantheon as they are the god of creation.

When the God Head made the sun he gave life to his first child, the Fire God of the Sun. The Fire God was full of life and overflowing power, but had nothing to use this power for. The world was empty and bare and it made him lonely, so he went to his brother, he Wild God, and asked him "Brother, the world we watch is empty and quiet, i ask to take from your earth and put upon it children i may call my own. Would you allow me such an honor?" The Wild God took his brother's arm in his, "of course you may my kin! My earth is large and full of possibilites, lay your children upon it and let them be mary." 

So the Wild God gave him wood from a willow tree telling him to take this wood and make his people. The Fire God took it greatfully and went on his way. He then came to the Goddess of the Seas, Lucia, and asked her "my sister oppisite to me, i wish to make children of my own but all i have is willow. May i take from your waters and give my children life?" The goddess laughted and hugged her brother, "of course you may, my ocean is full of calm and beauty, take what you must and make your children." So the Water Mother gave him a flask of the most pure water in the Sphere, and he greatfully went of his way. 

The Fire God tried to create children of his own of wood and water, but failed no matter how he tried. Seeing his struggle the Dark Goddess came to him, asking of his troubles. "I don't undertand,no matter how i try i fail my children" he said "they cannot live as they are." The Dark One stroked his long hair, "it's because they are incomplete. There is no balance with in them, nor an ending to help them begin." So the Goddess took ash from her own bone and blew it upon his child's brow, flling them with the promise of death so they may understand the meaning of livng. 

The Fire God rejoiced with his kin and laid his children upon the earth to prosper. That day started the era of the Races and the beginng of New Life.


End file.
